Wilhite, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,209 teaches a receptacle for holding cylindrical objects independent of a shopping cart and having both a top and bottom surface with receptacles for engaging both the bottom and the sides of the cylindrical object such as a bottle.
Elliott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,973 teaches a collapsible rack having a bottom surface and at least three side walls for holding articles of various shapes in a shopping cart.
Ettlin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,893 teaches a shopping cart shelf that is substantially planar attachable to and contained within the shopping cart. However, it is for holding articles of various shapes in a shopping cart and does not engage a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Adamson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,612 teaches a tray for a shopping cart that is substantially planar, retractable, attachable to, and contained within the shopping cart. However, it is for holding articles of various shapes in a shopping cart and does not engage a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Simard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,674 teaches a multi-compartment shopping cart having five distinct compartments. However, the shopping cart is for holding articles of various shapes and is not adapted for containing or isolating a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Ondrasik, U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,025 teaches a multi-compartment shopping cart having distinct compartments and including a child's seat. However, the shopping cart is for holding articles of various shapes and is not adapted for containing or isolating a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Ferguson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,068 teaches a multi-compartment shopping cart having knobs, ridges or protrusions upon which plastic store bags may be hung. However, the shopping cart is for holding articles of various shapes and is not adapted for containing or isolating a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Wilhite, U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,697 teaches a holder or tray for a shopping cart that is substantially planar, retractable, attachable to, rotatable with respect to, and contained within the shopping cart. The holder or tray is for holding bottles and features apertures of various shapes or sizes for receiving and engaging the bottles at their base.
Liang, U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0178381 teaches a collapsible article holder adaptable for holding bottles and engaging the bottles in multiple (two) locations on the sides of the bottles. The collapsible article holder maintains the bottles in a substantially horizontal position independent of a shopping cart.
Buckley, III, U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0186621 teaches a collapsible article holder for attaching to or engaging a shopping cart and pivotally mounted inside the cart. However, the collapsible article holder is for holding articles of various shapes and is not adapted for containing or isolating a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Caillaud, French Patent Publication 2547711 teaches a collapsible article holder for attaching to or engaging a shopping cart and mounted inside the cart. However, the collapsible article holder is for holding articles of various shapes and is not adapted for containing or isolating a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular.
Yacine, French Patent Publication 2758118 teaches an article for holding cylindrical objects independent of a shopping cart but attachable to the inside or outside of a shopping cart and having both a top and bottom surface with receptacles for engaging both the bottom and the sides of the cylindrical object such as a bottle.
Schaub, German Patent Publication 10143912 teaches an article holder for attaching to or engaging a shopping cart and mounted inside the cart. However, it is for holding articles of various shapes in a shopping cart and does not engage a cylindrical object such as a bottle in particular either at its base or neck.
It would be useful and desirable to provide an improved rack for holding or securing bottles adaptable to a shopping cart that is useful for holding, securing, and transporting bottles such as, for instance, beverage bottles. Specifically, it is desirable to provide a rack that is substantially planar and of a single plane or two or three planes for both engaging the shopping cart and the bottles. It is also desirable to provide a rack that is attachable to or may be engaged with the top surface of the shopping cart in at least a portion of the top surface of the shopping cart. It is also desirable to provide a rack that is collapsible with respect to the top surface of the shopping cart when not in use for engaging, holding or securing bottles. It is further desirable to provide a rack that engages or holds or secures the bottles only in one or two or three places, e.g. substantially the neck or the body of the bottle, not the base. It is still further desirable to provide a rack that features apertures of varying sizes for engaging bottles of various sizes.
All publications, patent applications, patents and other reference material mentioned are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods and examples are only illustrative and are not intended to be limiting. The citation of references herein is not to be construed as an admission that the references are prior art to the present invention.